El oráculo de cerezos
by Sasha Minari17
Summary: La profecía se cumpliría, pero no de la manera que él esperaba, pues el hierro atravezando su garganta era causa de su ego altivo derrumbado por unos ojos desafiantes.
1. Chapter 1

"**Mi camino...está en donde los pasos de la arena hagan eco en mí"**

**Buenas lectores del mundo Shinobi y fanáticos al igual que yo de Naruto, grandísima obra de Masaki, espero entonces que tengan piedad con esta historia que relataré, de igual forma espero sea de su total agrado y nos vemos la siguiente semana para los otros capítulos.**

**OBSERVACIÓN: Naruto no me pertenece, esto es obra de Masaki Koshimoto a quien personalmente le estoy realmente agradecida.**

**Será un mundo alternativo, es decir que estará orientada en otra época y otro mundo.**

**Pues nada... y ¡Arigato!**

**-/-/-/-**

Las cadenas hacían eco en las habitaciones, los rostros presos de la angustia se teñían con fuerza en la sumisión del oscuro porvenir de aquel iluso, que pensará, imaginara más bien salir del deplorable lugar.

Una melena rosada como los árboles típicos del país en donde estaban se balanceaban entre súplicas al viento que regresa su libertad para ondear altiva y salvaje en las praderas.

La chica a quien le pertenecía aquella exótica y atractiva cabellera era la única hija del oráculo del palacio, su nombre era Sakura, pero era conocida como "Cerezo esmeralda", y eso se debía a sus atrayentes y deslumbrantes ojos de color verde como el pasto en la mañana clara.

Su estatura era la necesaria para su forma, cintura delgada y curvas suaves como si de una doncella se tratase.

Lo cierto de todo esto era que se encontraba como esclava en la aldea de la lluvia, gracias al rey de Konoha, su pueblo natal. Resulta que su padre al ser el oráculo del palacio, entre sueños observó como su rey atravesado por un horrendo dolor, causando el sufrimiento a sus paso y extendiendo la agonía. A sus veinte y dos años sentiría el hierro arder en su garganta, es por ello que el emperador ordenó la captura de su padre a causa de "Mentiras" ya que, el joven le faltaban sólo tres meses para que terminaran esa edad, fue entonces...cuando ella se interpuso.

Le rogó al carcelero del Konoha, Shino Aburame, que le permitiera suplantar a su padre ya que, este estaba delicado y no era agradable para la salud de nadie pasar por los calabozos. Shino comprendió el sufrir de Sakura y le permitió remplazar a su padre a cambio de su dotes como oráculo, poderes que había descubierto en su cumpleaños diez y nueve. Leyó la mente de una oveja.

Pensó que estaba loca y lloró por dos días, luego su padre le comentó sus dotes y se sintió orgullosa de portar las visiones de su padre y la lectura mental de su madre.

Entonces, hace tan solos unas horas se enteró del fallecimiento de su padre y comprendió que aun así tendría que pagar por él.

Miró el lugar que sería su hogar y ahogó un grito de angustia, podía escuchar la mente de los hombres allí presentes, devorandola con la mirada, profanando su cuerpo con sus asquerosas mentes. Evitó llorar, eso no cambiaría el hecho de su presencia allí y ella lo aceptaba por la memoria del clan Haruno.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó a uno de los guardias hablar con un soldado de la realeza.

-Mañana sacaremos nuestros mejores esclavos a venta, quien sabe y tengamos la oportunidad de vender alguno.

-Si, nos dijeron que el hermano del rey, estará buscando piezas de valor y, que el mismo Sasuke Uchiha estará en estas tierras-Corroboró el soldado del palacio.

La esperanza se dibujó como un ave libre en los ojos esmeralda de Sakura, tan solo si la compraban sería libre y de aquella manera no le estaría fallando a su padre. Era su única salida.

-Ven a mí, mi amada libertad...

**-/-/-/-**

**Solo me queda decirles que este es el capítulo más corto de los que haré y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ya saben agradecería mucho los reviews o comentarios acerca de lo que les gustaría para el siguiente capítulo o no se.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**El amor no tiene cura, pero es la cura para todos los males"**  
><strong>-Leonard Cohen-<strong>

**Disculpen el tiempo (enorme) que a pasado, pero estuve entre compras escolares y viajes familiares, finalmente se normalizó y es tiempo de re-ordenarme aquí, por lo que pido de antemano unas disculpas y espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Naruto no me pertenece, en ningún sentido y esto lo hago únicamente para el disfrute de los lectores, sin fines de lucro y por simple amor al la literatura.**

**Ya saben, este es un mundo alterno.**

**/_/**

Si gozas de libertad disfrútala pues es efímera, y en algunos casos solo se muestra con sentido utópico, te eleva al cielo y seguidamente te sumerge en un profundo océano.

Mi amada libertad, siempre te extrañare, a tu lado goce de sentirme maravillada de lo preciosa que puedes llegar a ser, pero no todo es para siempre, de esa misma manera mis amargas lágrimas añora tu retorno…

Finalmente al terminar con la bienvenida dada por los "amistosos" guardias, la llevaron a rastras hasta su celda.

Los moretones eran fiel testigos de los fuertes azotes recibidos, lagrimas amargas amenazaban con fluir a través de sus mejilla; Sollozos y el cuerpo temblándole. Todo eso debía sufrir, pero estaba satisfecha pues su sufrimiento era la mejoría de su padre.

Uno, dos, tres…

¿Cuántos azotes había recibido esa noche?

No lo sabía, pero el cuerpo le dolía como si estuviera sufriendo mientras su espalda chocaba con hierro ardiente. Tal vez no era tan diferente pues, los azotes recibidos le hicieron el mismo daño.

Al fin y al cabo su vida en aquel lugar sería así, le tocaba acostumbrarse a su cruda realidad.

-Solo tengo que esperar, necesito ser paciente-Se repetía a sí misma-Vamos, Sakura, pronto acabará...

Y ciertamente era así pues, a la mañana siguiente mientras las aves anunciaban a coros entonados, que el sol brillaba cual diamante radiante y hermoso ante los ojos de buenos espectadores. Sakura, entre ellos embozó una sonrisa fuera de lugar, estaba en un lugar deplorable, pero brindándole al mundo una ligera muestra digna de ser elogiada, tan pura, tan real.

-Niña estas loca, sonreír aquí es casi sinónimo de locura-Resoplaba entre las sombras una mujer de cabellos negros, una estatura promedio y una característica mueca que hacía con su lengua como si de una serpiente se hablara, esta mujer respondía por el nombre de Anko Mitarashi.

La pelirrosa atinó a mirarla más no respondió, resultaba inútil contradecir a la pelinegra, lo había intentado en la noche. Las heridas en su espalda fueron curadas por la mujer, que resultaba ser una persona agradable, más no se debía tentar a la suerte haciéndola enojar.

-No creas que los hermanos Uchiha resultan ser agradables-Musitó antes de levantarse-Aquellos, cuervo y serpiente, son tan sádicos como el resto de guardias que te marcaron anoche-Logró asustar a la ojijade-Si puedes, deja que te compren, pero mantente lo más alejada de ellos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Consultó algo aterrada-Es decir tú no...

-¿No e salido de aquí?, te equivoca, cuando era libre trabajé para sus padres. Su madre, era un ángel, sin embargo su padre era un completo demonio y finalmente-Meditó-Después de la muerte de su esposa, transformó a sus hijos en seres tan repulsivos como la palabra logra decirlo, terminaron corrompidos-Finalizó negando con nostalgia-Si logras a travesar el corazón de algunos de ellos, lograrías ver entonces como eran antes-Embozó una sonrisa-Sin embargo, puedo jugar que el corazón más difícil de ganar es el de Sasuke, el actual rey...su Fugaku Uchiha le dejó el trono antes de morir.

-Sasuke-Susurró algo cohibida por el nombre. Era un un nombre de alguien con carácter. Se lo repitió tantas veces se podía en su mente y finalmente se convenció de que su nombre era algo atrayente. Obviamente fue notado por la de ojos oscuros.

-Tsk, pobre ilusa-Musitó Anko.

-Bueno, solo espero lograr tocar el corazón de él-Se había olvidado por completo de que existía el otro hermano-De esa manera le perdonará la vida a mi padre. Es mi salvación.

-No creas que será sencillo y por lo que veo-Musitó-Solo eres una mocosa que piensa que hacerse amigo del demonio abre muchas puertas, terminarás enamorada y te corromperás por el negro de la angustia y la desesperación.

-Se que puedo-Anunció decidida-Además no tengo que enamorarme, solo brindarle mi confianza y ganarme la de él.

**.*.*.***

-Sasuke, levántate...Sasuke, te estoy hablando-Replicaba con cierto enojo un pelinegro con una coleta atada a sus largos cabellos-Cada vez, eres más vago de lo que pensaba.

-Omite los sermones, no me agradan en la mañana-Menciona Sasuke entre pestañeo, para adaptarse a la luz-Y si vienes para lo de las ferias, sí, ya me iré a vestir...a veces resultas peor de lo que era mamá-Sus ojos se oscurecieron con nostalgia.

-Lo que digas-Embozó una suave sonrisa el mayor antes de golpear ligeramente la frente del meno, este gesto era común entre ellos-Hermanito.

-No molestes-Volvía a quejarse el azabache-Tal vez valla por una serpiente, de seguro y con eso me deshago de tí-Mencionaba con una sonrisa ladina antes de acoplarse y dirigirse hasta las criadas, que ya tenían su baño preparado.

La mayoría siempre resultaban ser mujeres jóvenes, con las cuales se divertían hasta remplazarlas por otra. Mucho después de la muerte de su madre y la perdida de su padre, quién terminó en la locura, convirtieron a las mujeres de su reino en su pasatiempo, sin embargo todas terminaban igual, estúpidas enamoradas dependiendo de las migajas que arrojaban.

Eso siempre sería así, jamás algo enserio...esa era la ley.

Hasta aquella tarde.

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y gracias por apoyar este fic, se los agradezco muchísimo y espero me perdonen por la tardanza...soy un desastre.**

**Nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo, cuídense mucho y saludos :3**


End file.
